1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an angular position transforming device, more particularly to an angular position transforming device for shifting the angular position of a bicycle saddle relative to a seat tube of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle saddle is generally fixed on a bicycle seat post that is inserted into a seat tube. For battery-operated bicycles or multi-purpose bicycles, such as a battery or a tool kit, are sometimes carried on the seat tube. Since no angular position transforming device is used in the mounting of the bicycle saddle relative to the seat tube, it is difficult to move the saddle upward relative to the seat tube for replacement of the battery or for fetching tools from the tool kit.